


Baby-Weight

by ANonsense



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Baby, Cute, Gen, Poetry, Short, Yassen has a child, Yassen is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANonsense/pseuds/ANonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yassen as a new dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby-Weight

Small, curled in his arms.

A warm weight.

Yassen breathes in baby smell

And grins.

Here, parenthood begins.

Tomorrow, he'll pick up the phone

Dial a number with shaking fingers

And call John's son.

Godparent: he'll make Alex one.


End file.
